iGet Caught
by birdscanfly
Summary: Freddie hackes the FBI out of boredom and they offer him a job. He meets a certain someone there and he changes his view on Sam. Seddie. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, but please criticize if you want. I will try to post a new chapter every week Wednesday night.**

**Prologue**

Freddie was bored with his life. It's not that Freddie was unhappy or miserable, but he wasn't happy either. His crush on his "perfect" girl next-door was gone the minute he realized that love can't be forced or rushed. What wasn't gone was his daily doses of bad luck called Samantha Pucket.

He was 17 years of age and his knowledge of computers has exploded when he became 16 and got a book on computer science for his birthday from his 22 year old cousin who went to college in New York. After his study he didn't need his book anymore so he decided to give it to his computer-loving cousin. Freddie was really happy with the present of course, but he didn't really liked his cousin. In fact, he didn't like any of his relatives.

He loved his tech stuff and his two really good friends. And although one of them did drive him crazy for as long as he could remember they both knew that they could trust each other. This may seem like a perfectly fine little life, but the truth is; He had fallen into a routine, a boring-to-death kind a routine. He was content with his life, but Freddie didn't want to be just content, he wanted to be happy.

And he had handled this unpleasant routine different than you could imagine from a good, nice and polite boy. He had solved this problem the way he solves most of his problems; Technology. Once he realized that this life wasn't enough to make him happy he started to put the book he got to good use. The nerd started to hack security systems and websites. The supermarkets security cameras, his schools grade system and for his own security he hacked his mom's account on .

His grades rose, he shopped for free and her mom didn't bother as much as she used to. Just because he didn't spend money while shopping didn't mean he got rich, no. A certain blonde was very demanding when it came to Freddie's financials.

This new life was very dangerous and in some ways illegal, but the thrill of it made those risks acceptable. That was, until the thrill was gone. To keep that rush of satisfaction he needed to break into more complex systems. After a while the rush was gone again. Then he made a life changing decision: He hacked into the most complex and secure security system. If the rush didn't change his life right away than the FBI would once they found out about all the information one little 17 year old boy could steal in 90 minutes with only a 2 year old laptop and a dusty old college book…

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**My 2****nd**** chapter, still not very long. Please criticize if you want. **

**The Phonecall**

**Freddie's POV**

I walk into the Shay-apartment not surprised by the fact that the door wasn't locked. The door was never locked not even at night. Carly and Spencer stopped locking the door half a year ago when Sam convinced them that locks offer no security at all, which was partly true considering Sam could open that thing within 10 seconds. I smile at the thought that Sam knows that lock inside out and wonder why Sam convinced them to leave the door open in the first place if she could open it in a wink without key.

I must have been staring at the door like an idiot because Something hard and round hit me in the back of my head. I immediately know what just happened: Sam.

"You know Sam, it's really rude to throw fruit at people", I say trying to sound calm. I already know what is going to happen next, but couldn't care less about it.

"Well, I'm glad I hit you then" She said in a childish voice. "I can't imagine if I'd hit actual people".

"Hey, for the record, I am a human being", I said in a reflex, Whenever I'm verbally fighting with the blonde daughter of the devil my mouth goes into autopilot and I counter everything she says. Meanwhile I need my brain to think of all the different escape routes leading out of Carly's apartment.

"Okay, one, you're no human, you're a nub. And two, I just offered you an apple, I thought I would be nice for a change and offer you food and then you just ignore me" She said, trying to sound hurt.

She was really only trying cause the moment in didn't come with a response her facial expression turned into an evil smirk. I looked her in the eyes and kept my face calm while I was desperately thinking of something to say. In the end I didn't have anything to say because she was totally right. So I did the next best thing: trying to minimize the damage.

"Sam, You were right and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you like that".

"I'm always right Benson, when will you finally realize that?", I know she just said that to piss me off, but I ignored that thought.

"Saaaam", I whine trying to sound irritated.

"Yeah, don't worry, I forgive you. You can't help it that you're a nub".

A long silence followed and by silence I mean that there wasn't any talking. You couldn't call it a silence since Sam was eating. After what seemed like 2 or 3 minutes I decide to break the so-called "silence".

"Hey, where are Carly and Spencer?"

"Spencer is shopping for art supplies and Carly doesn't trust Spencer with the credit card so she joined him, Oh and by the way, you can sit down if you want, I don't bite"

That answer raises more questions than it answers, but as I think about it I realize that I'm still standing the whole time. I decide to sit down so Sam doesn't think I'm a complete idiot.

This is the first time that I see the TV is on so I decide to watch not really interested in what is on. Just as I was about to fall asleep my cell goes off. The Galaxy Wars theme song fills the room until I answer the phone, but before I do that I get one last word from Sam: nub.

"Hello, is this Fredward Benson?"

**Still nothing really happened .**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Note**

**Freddie's POV**

"Hello, is this Fredward Benson?"

"Yes, it is, I'm sorry who is this?"

"My name isn't important, listen to me, I'm going to give you some instructions that you need to do", He then paused expecting me to say something, so after a short pause I just said: "yes".

"Go to your bedroom", I walked out waving bye to Sam which she chooses to ignore.

"Are you there?"

"Yes I'm in my bedroom, but why did I have to go to my bedroom and who are you?"

"At the end of this call you will understand, but right now you have to do as I say, Alright?"

"Okay", this is starting to freak me out, you don't just call someone and then suspect they follow some instructions without you knowing why. I have a suspicion on what this is about and let's hope for my sake I have it wrong.

"Okay Benson, now if you look under your dresser you see a note stuck to the rear left leg, open it and read it, bye".

I tried to ask more questions, but of course it was too late, he had already hung up. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind those few seconds after he hung up. Who was he? Why couldn't he just tell me what is in the note I'm about to read and had it something to do with my brilliant hack from 3 days ago? That last one was really the most important because if the answer was yes I would be officially screwed.

I sat on my bed and opened the note and started reading.

_Dear Fredward Benson,_

_First my apologies for the confusion I must have caused you just a few moments ago._

_You have broken in in our security system and had access to our archives. On one side this is a very serious matter and we need to make sure that the information you posses doesn't spread even if we need to use violence._

_But on the other hand, we are very impressed by the way you hacked our system._

_Now, We have a saying at the FBI and it goes: If you can't beat them you must hire them._

_If you are interested execute the following instructions._

_Take the 9 o'clock train in the morning to Tacoma. In the train you must find a man with a blue/red checkered scarf._

_When you find him, you ask him: Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what time it is?_

_He will answer the time but he will say it is 3 minutes later than the actual time. If you found the right man you will sit down and wait till further instructions._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Special Agent Carmine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Realization**

**Freddie's POV**

I read it, and then I read it again, I was shocked. The FBI wanted to hire me, a 17 year old nerd. This changes a lot, if they hired me I had a new goal in life. The last 2 years I had searched for a life goal, but didn't succeed, if they hired me I could do what I like for a good cause. Doing what I love to do, make money with it and at the same time improving the society. This sounded like a dream to me.

After 10 minutes of thinking of what would happen tomorrow I finally let my brain rest and decided to go to Carly's.

**Sam's POV**

I was almost drowning in the fridge but the frozen pizza's were worth it. I let it sink in and focused completely on the happiness of the pizza. But the moment was too good to be true because I heard the door open and close, it was Freddie.

"Hey nub, no staring at the door this time?" I ask making sure the question was soaked in sarcasm.

"Haha, real funny Puckett", His sarcastic fake smile had gotten better over the years, but it still couldn't match mine and it would probably never will.

"Do you really think I'm funny"? I said it really serious like it was a serious question so he would be confused and let's just say it worked. He stood there with his thinking face all dorky and cute. Finally he answered.

"Yes, I think you're funny, you're part of a comedy web show and you're doing a very good job. It's one of the few good qualities you have", he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he sounded really honest and although he got better at lying in the past few years could still tell when he's lying. He covered his kindness good by that last sentence but he really thought I was funny. Wait!, he said one of the few qualities, that means there are more.

I was about to question him about my other qualities but I was interrupted.

"Sam, Saaaam…, Griffen broke up with me… AGAIN"! They would be together again in a week, maybe two, Carly and Griffen had an on and off relationship, they love each other, but they also like the drama.

"It will be okay Carly", Freddie said. Freddie's crush for Carly was obviously gone but I still like to tease him about it.

"Comforting Carly won't make her love you dorkface", I said looking at him for his reaction. To my surprise he only sighed and said: "I'l get us something to drink". He must have a lot to think about, most of the time he never misses an opportunity to get in a fight with me.

When Freddie came back he added: "No time for jokes Sam, Carly needs her friends right now".

I felt a little guilty about it but shrugged it off. I tried to lighten the mood with another joke even though Freddie told me not to make jokes. "Hey, I can always call my uncle Carmine, he'll make sure Griffen won't hurt you anymore".

Freddie shot me a glare which I returned with pleasure, but then Freddie's face shifted into his thinking face. I was too tired to think about it but he had something on his mind.

My joke had to be a good one because Carly was really happy again, her mood changed into the normal always-happy-carly-state. We decided to watch some movies before we'd to bed. I slept at Carly's all the time and Freddie just lived across the hall so we practically lived together.

The first movie was a chick flick, Carly just loved those super-predictable cry movies and Freddie and I always agree on seeing a chick flick first, just to get it out of the way. After the chick flick Carly automatically falls asleep as usual, so it's just me and the nub. I looked over at him during the next movie we got. It was a blood-filled horror movie. He looked good, it was undeniable that he was indeed very handsome and he got much attention from the girls at school. He dated more, but his relationships never lasted long.

The way he looked at the TV told me he was bored and unimpressed by the movie. The first time we had a night like this Freddie screamed every time someone got killed in the movie, he even woke Carly with his scream, but over time you just get used to it I guess, because after our fourth movie night he barely looked interested in the movie anymore. After another ten minutes of killing boredom**(It's a joke :D, you know "killing"…, yeah it was funnier when I wrote it)** I said to him, "This movie sucks".

"Yeah, I know", he said, "I think I'm going to bed". He walked out and I was about to shut the DVD off when he came back.

"Hey Sam, Tomorrow I'm going to visit my granddad for a day so I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow".

"Okay, I'll tell Carly, Good Night"

"Night".

He was gone and Carly was asleep, so I was left alone to think. And that I did.

One some occasions like our movie night we actually could get along without fighting. When the nub and I are alone we usually fight less, although I don't know why. When I need girl talk I go to Carly, but if I needed a guy to talk to I would go to Freddie. In the past I would have talked to Spencer, but these days Freddie just understands me more than any other person.

Those were my last thoughts before I fell into dreamland.

**Freddie POV**

I walked down to my apartment and into my bedroom, quickly I got the note and took another look at the name at the bottom; Carmine. "Why didn't I realize this sooner" I mumbled to myself. Carmine…, Carmine isn't a very common name. How many Carmine's were there in Seattle. I only know one Carmine.

"Sam's uncle Carmine worked for the FBI"? That explains how he can let people disappear. Does Sam know this or does she still thinks her uncle is a criminal?, those questions repeated itself in my mind but eventually I let it go knowing that I couldn't confront Sam about it. I'd just have to wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The beginning**

**Freddie's POV**

I was trying to get some sleep, because I had to be up really early. But I just couldn't fall asleep. They always say it is a bad thing to think in bed, because when you think you'll never fall asleep. I knew that, but what could I do about it, trying to not think is easier said than done. I took some of the sleeping pills, in my fruit salad that is, because: "when you sleep tight, in the morning you'll be really bright". Sleep must have got me fast because I don't remember anything after that.

When I woke up from the alarm I quickly turned it off to prevent my mom waking up. A busload of questions is the last thing I need before I go to Tacoma. I took a shower and took a fruit bar for in the train since I didn't have enough time for breakfast.

I don't remember the walk to the train station since I was drowning in my thoughts and questions. It was a quarter to nine, my mom must have woken up by now, luckily I left my cell phone at home.

Also I had a signal scrambler on me in case my mom tries to find me by the chip in my head. I really wasn't surprised when carly told me my mom had me chipped. I had a hunch when my head kept beeping in Japan and Carly just confirmed it. The moment I found out I made a duplicate of the chip and hid it in the groovy smoothie. Whenever my mom uses the locater she thinks I'm at the groovy smoothie.

I chuckled at the thought when I stepped into the train.

Then the search began, I memorized the letter so I knew what to look for. As I walked through the train looking for the scarf, I felt the train began to move and I had to hold myself on to one of the passenger's seats to prevent myself from falling. Once the train was at a steady speed I walked on. I walked through at least 6 doors before I saw the scarf and in every cart there was at least one person looking at me.

There he was, he was a really heavy dude and I don't mean fat. He wore a black jacket and old jeans. He also wore a Seattle Seahawks cap and I think he was bald underneath. The only thing that didn't suit him well was the scarf. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what time it is?", I asked, I knew that is was precisely 11 past 9 so he needed to say 14 past 9. Instead he said: "It's almost a quarter past 9, 14 past 9 actually". I immediately recognized the voice from the phonecall.

Close enough, I said to myself and sat down. It was his turn to talk now, but he didn't say a thing. I waited and waited for him to say something. I almost talked to him myself, but decided against it. If he knew who I was he would start talking eventually. Not until the train stopped he didn't say anything, but then he gave me two small words: "follow me".

He took me to an office building and once we were at the head office he start talking again.

"Have a seat", he said

"I'm going to do my story and if you have any questions at the end you may ask them".

"Okay"

"I'm special agent Carmine and head of the Washington state FBI department", he started.

"We know you hacked our system and we are interested in your services, if you accept our offer you must eliminate all copies from the information you stole". "If however, you refuse this job we will ask you kindly to eliminate all copies and if necessary we will do it ourselves".

I already knew they'd ask me to hand over the copies so it wasn't a surprise.

"Now for the job, we'll pay you 5000 dollars a month plus 1000 per assignment". "you will mostly work at night". "you get to crack difficult codes and hack into security systems, any questions".

It almost looked like an normal job interview to me except for the phone call, the note and the train of course.

"if I get to crack codes and hack systems, then why do I have to do it at night"? I asked.

"Ow, I think you have a wrong view of the job, you see, you'll have to join us in the field and hack computers at the place of the assignment".

"Ok, I don't know the details of the job yet, but I already knew my answer after I read the note, which is yes, I do want the job", I almost screamed in excitement.

"Well then, training starts on Monday, take the train to Tacoma at nine and you know what to do from there".

"Wait, what training"? He seriously thought he have to train me, I hacked their goddamn security system, what else should I be able to do? I really felt underrated, I was almost angry at him for not taking me seriously. "I hacked your system, I think I know what I'm doing", I claimed fiercely.

"Hold on, don't get angry", he said in his ever calm voice. "We need to teach you field skills such as fighting, driving and the most important one, being invisible. You didn't think we would protect you on every assignment".

I wanted to say something but I didn't get anything out of my mouth, so he just continued.

"If we don't train you, you'll be a pain in the ass for us".

My confusion faded and I got a good grip on reality, then curiosity took over and before I could think about it I asked: "are you going to teach me how to shoot".

"Of course, this is the FBI", he said as if it was obvious.

"Well I think were done then", I said.

"All right, see you on Monday".

I was about to walk out when I remembered I forgot something. "Umm, can I ask you one last question"?

He nodded

"Sorry if this is too personal, but what is your last name"

"I was actually waiting for that question and to answer it my last name is Puckett and to answer the next question you are about to ask, yes I am Samantha's uncle".

"But Sam thinks you're in jail", I almost shouted.

"No she doesn't, she just needs to say that to keep the cover up and I expect you to do the same".

I just nodded and again I was about to walk out when he said: "I think it's better if Samantha doesn't know about this". I just nodded without turning around and continued walking.

That night I didn't have a problem with too much thoughts, I fact, I was thinking so much that eventually my brain just shut down and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Idiot**

**Freddie's POV**

When I woke up something happened that never happened to me before, I was grumpy. This may sound really normal, but I'm perhaps the only teenager alive who is not grumpy in the morning. Freddie Benson the morning-person, I chuckled at the thought. This time it was different, I still felt tired, it felt like I would break in two if I stood up. This really confuses me, as I was trying to find out what was making me feel this way I suddenly heard load champing, like a monster on cartoons. Although it scared the hell out of me it somehow sounded familiar.

Once I got out of bed to check on the sound I saw my alarm clock: 03:23. I was too tired to be shocked, but it explained how I was feeling.

I walked over to the kitchen and as I expected I saw Sam engulfing some of our veggie-ham. I wondered if she knew it wasn't actual ham.

"Sam, what are you doing here and how did you get past my mom's new security door", After Sam's break-in last time she was convinced our lock wasn't safe so she installed a titanium door with a finger recognition system. On one side it was kinda cool, but on the other side it was incredibly insane.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to eat something but the Shay's are all out of food" she said like it was obvious. Actually it was obvious.

"Okay, and how did you get past the door"?

"I didn't".

"Let's rephrase my question: How did you get in here"?

"Air vent", she answered me. She sounded so uninterested the whole conversation, using as less words as possible, so I decided to ask the question I had been saving: "You know that isn't real ham, right"?

But instead of the reaction I had hoped for she just shrugged: "so that's why it taste so bad".

Why didn't she do something Sam-ish. She just answers all my questions. Since when does she answer my questions? And she didn't even flip out when I told her that she was eating fake ham. Okay, it was like half past 3 in the morning, but come on!

"Sooo, our door is Puckett proof. Didn't think there was a lock on earth you couldn't pick", I said sarcastically, "Actually, you said last week and I quote: "There isn't a lock on earth I can't pick", I said in my best imitation of Sam, which was still horrible BTW.

"You see a lock in there"? She was getting annoyed with me even though she was right, our door didn't have a lock, just a scanner. "Why are you trying to make me angry, Benson! You don't want me to be nice to you or something"?

This was dangerous, If I said yes there was a possibility she would freak, but if I said no she could also freak. Since it didn't really matter which answer I would choose I just chose the answer that was actually true.

"No, you're less fun when you're nice".

"You think I'm fun when I beat you up and make fun of you"?

I was at a loss of words, in a way I did think that she was fun when she beat people up, not just me.

"Well,.. I-I umm".

"You think I'm fun when I beat you up and make fun of you".

It was exactly the same sentence, but different at the same time, it wasn't a question anymore, I was a conclusion.

I stared at the ground, she was right, I did enjoy her when she beat the crap out of me. It hurt physically , don't get me wrong, but In my mind I enjoyed it. I'm so fucked up, I hack the FBI for fun and I love being beaten by a girl, I really need to see a therapist or something.

"So, what if I do", I said trying my best to not sound like an total idiot.

"You are an idiot".

"Am not".

"You like being beaten up by a girl, how aren't you an idiot".

"Well, um, Okay, so maybe I am an idiot". If I didn't look stupid a minute ago I sure did now.

A long silence followed and I was surprised Sam hadn't made fun of me the whole time. Then she asked something.

"You think I'm more fun than Melanie"?

"Yeah"

"Then why did you like Melanie better"?

Where did these question come from, what was she trying to do? These are questions Carly will ask someone to find out more ways to become a better person. I was really confused right now.

"Who said I did"?

"Well, you kissed her, right"?

"So, I kissed you too". What was I saying, I didn't seem to control my own mouth anymore, deep down I knew that everything I said was the truth, but when talking to Sam I needed to lie to prevent myself from dying at an early age. Why was I saying what I was saying? I really need to see a therapist and fast too.

"Yeah, b-but we,.. you", that was the first time I had the privilege to see Sam stutter.

"I need to leave", she said before she disappeared out the window.

I was officially crazy, I needed to talk to someone about this. Carly? No idiot, she'll tell Sam. Mom?, I crazy even considering her, I thought to myself. Spencer, he's a good listener, but if I tell him it's a secret he will probably run away screaming: "I don't want to hear it".

I really needed a person I can trust, but who?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I won't be able to update as frequent because the schools started again, but I'l try to make the chapters longer. KEYWORD: TRY :P.**

Training

Freddie's POV

It was a Monday morning and although it was a school day I needed to start my training. A year ago I would have thought it was impossible to ditch school without being caught, how naïve I was then. Then again, a year ago I couldn't hack a school computer without a password and I couldn't lie a stupid jet believable lie about how I didn't want to miss the buss. I got out at 8:30 to catch the train at 9. I still didn't believe how my mom believed the lie because the school bus is a 5 minute walk from Bushwell and it leaves at a quarter to 9.

Ever since I've been studying Sam on what she does when she lies I've gotten better at lying. About a year ago I realized that a lot of my problems would go away if I could lie better. So I searched on the internet how to lie better, but when I tried to lie the next day Carly looked at me like I was a not-so-funny-clown and Sam just laughed right in my face. So then the most obvious thing to do is learn from the master and since Sam would never teach me voluntarily I studied her and mimicked her when I was lying. I could fool everyone but Sam, I guess it's just like what Spencer said: "you can't touch the kiiiiiiing". Of course I needed to let people think I can't lie by pretending to lie very badly sometimes and that worked for everyone, BUT SAM, she knows when I'm telling a lie so she knows I'm a fairly good liar and doesn't believe it when I fake lie. She tried to confront me about my lying, but I got out of it by lying. I snickered at the thought. She knew I was lying right then but decided to let it go.

So I once again stepped on the train and went to the spot where I expected Carmine, but he wasn't there, I only found the scarf and a note.

_Dear Freddie,_

_You didn't think I would be here every time you need to come to the base, did you?_

_Go to you know where and take the scarf, it will lend you access to our building. Don't worry, everyone knows that your coming._

_Carmine._

Well, I guess I did think he would be there, but now I think it over I was pretty stupid to think he would.

One slow train ride and a small walk to the building further I came to the entrance of the building, I once again thought about how this is the FBI office of Seattle, on the outside it looked like a dusty old office building that would be used for small not-so-successful-businesses. I showed the scarf to the doorman and he opened the door by pushing some buttons. On the inside however it almost looked like a fancy hotel, the FBI sure likes her luxury. Carmines office, the main office was on the top floor and since the elevator was broken I needed to take the stairs. When I arrived on the second floor a handsome guy in his twenties shouted at me, he was the stereotype of a FBI-agent, just like in the movies, handsome, muscular(nowhere near the kind of muscles Carmine had but still). He shouted like he was a teacher and I was some stupid school kid: "Hey you, you're Freddie right. Finally, Carmine has been waiting for you shorty, hurry up, before he loses his interest in you".

I was bowled over by his outburst, I stood there for like 20 seconds but it could easily be 2 minutes, then he started talking again, "seriously, you should hurry".

I decided not to question a FBI-agent and started running up the stairs.

Heavily breathing I walked into Carmine's office and saw Carmine sitting In his chair and the man from the second floor standing behind him. I looked at him and then at Carmine, the tom cruise type was smiling but carmine had his usual emotionless face on.

I didn't want to think about what just happened myself so I asked them to: "Explain".

"This was your first test", Carmine said.

When he didn't say anything else I asked: "And, did I pass".

"Yes and no, no because you believed him when he convinced you that you were late, but you got up here really fast after you started running on the second floor".

"But he is a FBI-agent right, why would he lie", I said. "Wait you recorded the time?"

"Yes we recorded time, pretty impressive actually, you came up in 32,6 seconds, and it doesn't matter who said it, you need to make your own decisions, you couldn't be late because the train couldn't be earlier and you knew that, but still you believes a total stranger because he's from the FBI".

I didn't say anything, I really had a lot of moments where I didn't have anything to say lately, I needed to avoid those moments by thinking before I do something stupid. I really didn't think when going up the stairs.

When I didn't say anything he continued: "you don't trust anyone, no matter what title they have, even if it's the president. The first thing you learn at the FBI is that you need to trust your own judgment and let no one change that".

"Ok, so you're saying that I shouldn't trust anyone but myself".

"You shouldn't trust anyone but me and people you know you can trust, like family, but you don't trust strangers just because they have a fancy title".

"Ok", I said, so they tested me without me knowing and they taught me that I shouldn't trust anyone but him.

If I would be in a cartoon right now a light bulb would appear above me, I could trust him, he said I could, but since the first time I met him I felt like I could trust him. He was Sam's uncle, he knows a lot about Sam. When I get the time I really needed to talk to him about my problems.

"Ok, now, to begin the training…

Sam's POV

"No Carly, he was really serious about this, do I need to explain it to you again? Aren't you suppose to be the smart one, seriously Carls." Jeez, Carly can be stupid sometimes, I already told her what happened like a 100 bazillion times and al I get is: "no why would Freddie like you that way, you kill him practically every day, are you sure about what happened". She's my best friend and all but sometimes she makes me go crazy.

"Sam, are you sure about this", there was it again; are you sure Sam? Yes I am sure and I'm also sure I told you that already. It wasn't like Freddie said I like you, but it sure did gave a huge hint, what else was it suppose to mean? To answer her question I just looked at her with my are-you-serious-expression.

"Sam, I don't know why Freddie may feel that way, but I will help you to discover why he is being an idiot"

"Thanks Carls, so first we need to find out why Freddie likes it when I kick his ass."

After searching on the internet we had a few options, he either has Stockholm syndrome or he is a masochist. This is really fucked up, Freddie is really fucked up. Why does he like being beaten up, does he like it when I do it or does he like it anyway? That's the first thing I need to know, the second thing: "Do I like him?"

"Sorry, what did you say?", I must have said that last one out loud.

"Nothing"

Freddie's POV

After my first day of training they gave me the results of the physical tests I did earlier that day, nothing really came out, except my endurance and my toleration of pain. The cocky movie star guy was named Tom and he explained to me that my nerve endings were damaged so it takes more pressure to actually hurt me.

It wasn't really training, not jet, they just learned me the basic rules and gave me the FBI handbook to read, also they taught me some tricks that everyone can learn like pick pocketing and lock picking, both proved to be very easy. Although I needed to practice more on the lock picking, it amazes me on how simple it is to open a lock. They gave me a special manufactured 10 pin deadlock to practice at home , if I can open that lock I can open practically every door lock. Pick pocketing is fairly easy as well once you have a feel for it. So the first day of training really was easy, and quite boring at some point. Carmine said this days training is all easy if you have the knowledge to do it, like solving a rubiks cube, if you have done it once you will never get stuck again. I haven't talked to him about Sam yet but I think I'll wait till I know him a bit better. I know he won't tell anyone, he really is a trustworthy person, but I just don't like the idea of a Puckett knowing about my secret.

"Hey, Freddie. Were you abused as a child or something", Tom asked me, I learned that everyone in the team had a specialty, Tom was the driver, he once was a professional rally racer. But he got banned from the tracks for life because he killed a mechanic who tried to sabotage his car. Shortly a year after he was banned he got recruited at an age of 21, that was 4 years ago. Carmine was the coordinator of the missions since he was the head of the department and he was man to man combat expert, big surprise there. There also was a 32 year old woman named Christine and she could literally break in anywhere. She was a star at safecracking, she always knew at least 2 escape routes and she moved really silent, like dead ants silent. There was even a bet going on about how she would break into fort Knox one day. That was the main team that worked under the radar, the team I would be part of. That's right, Freddie Benson, Legal hacker.

"No I wasn't abused, why?"

"Those under sensitive nerve endings usually develop to kids that get beat up a lot".

"I guess I do get beat up a lot, but it isn't really abuse".

"Do, like in present, it still happens? Who does that to you, you know we can make him realize his mistake in a really unorthodox way", he grinned that last sentence.

"That really isn't necessary, but if you really want to know I suggest you ask Carmine about it, it is a bit of a embarrassing story". Let Carmine tell Tom that is isn't a him that beats me up. I'm not going to tell him myself.

It also surprises me that everyone is called by their first name, I don't even know most of the last names of the people here. Every time I ask a question about why things aren't as I expected they answer me that I watch too much movies. Compared to all the movies I've seen about the FBI everything is really informal and family like. In the movies you can't get attached to the people in your team because it could cloud you judgment, but Carmine says that a team should be one whole, not separate pieces, It makes the team stronger to car about each other. And it is really easy to care about them because everyone is really nice and if you need help they really want to help you.

"All right, I will talk to Carmine, see you tomorrow".

"Wait, I can hack the school computer so they think I've been at school, but if I don't show up multiple days I a row my friends will suspect something". Carly would probably lecture me when I get back home and Sam would probably kick the shit out of me because I made Carly worried.

"Can't you lie that you're getting homeschooled?"

"Yeah, but I also have to take tests at school you know", this really wasn't a simple problem.

"Okay, I'll talk to Carmine, he can call your principle and get your work transferred to here. We looked at your grades and presuming you didn't hack them we think you don't need a teacher to learn, just a book, am I right?"

He really was right, I mean, I became a number 1 hacker with just one book. "Yeah, I think I can do that".

"Ok, just say to your mom that you still go to Ridgeway and convince the rest that you're homeschooled, you should be fine".

"All right, see you tomorrow, bye"

Tom's POV

I don't know if I am an amazing teacher or he's an amazing student, either way I did my job. He seems like a nice kid, a little too nice maybe. He reminds me of myself, handsome and lost. I remember the time I got recruited, before I didn't have anything to live for being banned and all, but then the FBI gave me another opportunity at life and I am still grateful for it.

"Hey Carmine, he's done for today, I think he doesn't need more training in pick pocketing or lock picking, I don't know what a keypad does to your fingers, but his are fast and handy."

"Well that's good news. I knew he was a fast learner". Well, I guess I'm not the amazing teacher then. Luckily I'm amazing in a lot of other stuff. Let's ask him the question I've been dying to know the answer of.

"Uhm Carmine? We did those test on him, you know the ones we do on every new agent and his nerve endings were damaged, he has a very high tolerance of pain. When I asked him if he was abused in the past he said he still gets beaten up, when I asked further he told me to ask you".

I still don't understand why Carmine would know who beats Freddie, but Freddie and him do have a weird relationship, like they kind of know each other from before we contacted the 17 year old.

"Well Tom, are you aware of Freddie's living arrangements?".

"Why yes, he lives with his mother, his father travels around the world, we did a whole check on him before we contacted him."

"Freddie may legally live with his mother, but he practically lives with his two friends in an apartment on the other side of the hallway. Do you remember when I told you about my cousin Samantha? She is one of those friends. Samantha has anger issues and Freddie takes care of the solution to her issues".

Is he saying what I think he is saying? Freddie gets beaten up by Carmines cousin, this explains why they act like friends.

"So Freddie gets beaten up by a girl, who appears to be your cousin?", Freddie isn't the biggest guy, but I can't imagine him being beaten up by a girl. She must really hit him hard to damage his nerves so bad.

"Don't underestimate Samantha, she could easily beat you up as well, I think those tests on Freddie only confirmed that".

I suppose he's right, she a Puckett after all and I saw what Carmine can do. I guess there born fighters.

"You may think why I like Freddie so much. First of all, he's a really nice honest guy, second, he isn't cocky like some of us are". He's glaring at me sarcastically, why? I'm not cocky, just confident but I am not going to interrupt him now that he is explaining something important.

"And third, he keeps Samantha from going crazy, if she doesn't have something to punch when she gets angry she punches anything. That's why I respect Freddie so much, he may not feel it anymore, but he's letting himself get punched just to prevent my cousin from going crazy."

Freddie is either crazy or a really good friend. Who catches punched voluntarily? I know I don't.

**First long chapter, I hope you like it. Feel free to criticize, believe me I can take it. I just want to become a better writer and I don't when I'm reading positive reviews.**

**All reviews are welcome BTW. **

**Corrected, I posted this yesterday, but I was in a hurry and didn't have the time to look it over, today I did, so it will be slightly different than yesterday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What the F*ck**

**Sam's POV**

"So what you're saying is that you don't have to go to school and that your mother is going to teach you?", I said. I thought the nub really liked school, guess I was wrong.

"Yes, that's what I said, didn't I, Puckett?". Wow, someone wants to fight, take it easy Freddie we still have the whole evening in front of us, I'm sure I'll kick your ass before I go home.

"Sorry, take it easy. But why are you now all of the sudden getting homeschooled?"

"I told my mom what we learned in health class and she being a nurse and all said that they did it all wrong, so now she doesn't trust the US school system anymore". He was lying, again. Why did he lie so much lately and when did he get really good at it. I may notice him lying, but that's like my sixth sense, everything he does when he lies is perfect, straight out of the book.**(Don't know if this makes sense in English, but it is a Dutch saying, just to emphasize that it's perfect).**

Freddie didn't stop talking, but now it's the first time I notice that, he's talking about how he likes math, algorithms to be precise, I don't even know what those are. Please stop talking, you're so boring.

"Benson, I don't care, like in I'm not interested in your stories" , I said to shut him up. Of course I didn't succeed.

"Maybe if you weren't so dumb you'd understand the conversation and maybe, maybe you would be interested". I knew what he was trying to do and he did it well. I knew he wanted me to beat him up and I wanted to beat him soooo badly, but if I did that he would be happy and wasn't I suppose to make him unhappy or something. If I didn't do it he'll take it as a victory because he insulted me and then remained alive. But if I did beat him up he'd like it.

Why was Freddie such a freak, what sick mind likes being beaten up, doesn't it hurt him or something. Stupid question, of course it hurt him, I'm a Puckett for god's sake. I needed to know why he liked it so I decided to beat him up anyway. 1, because he deserves it. 2, because I need to find clues on what he likes about it and 3 because I like it. He was going down.

My first punch hit him in the jaw and my second in on his thigh, right on the muscle. After those two blows I took a small pause to observe his reaction. He was definitely in pain, but he didn't fall on the ground surprisingly, that technique is designed to get people to fall.

**Freddie's POV**

Then she punched me on my thigh, she knows how to aim, because I almost couldn't stand anymore. It hurt, that was a fact, but did I like this? The answer came fast, first there was the pain, but when the first shock of pain was gone I felt something amazing, within a second it felt like my heart didn't pump blood, but instead it felt like fire. Like beats of pure energy where pumping through my body. I did like it. No, I loved it. I'm not sure what it was, the pain in my thigh was overwhelmed with this amazing feeling, I didn't notice the pain anymore and I just focused on the fire. I guessed it was adrenaline or some sort of similar chemical and I felt alive and powerful.

When I noticed Sam staring at me I realized I was grinning like a madman. She must really thing I'm a freak right now. Which I was, actually. I don't know what's wrong with me, but that doesn't mean I want it solved. I liked this and Sam knew it.

**Carly's POV**

When I came down the stairs I saw Sam and Freddie, big surprise. I didn't really care what they were doing, it was quiet so I guess some sort of staring contest. I just walked to the kitchen to get us something to drink, but when I came back I saw them again. Still silent, but this wasn't a staring contest, Freddie was grinning like he just found out they added a math class at school or something like that, too bad he was homeschooled now. Sam on the other hand looked like she saw a ghost.

"Freddie, what's going on?", Freddie looked at me and then he answered: "Nothing".

"Don't call that nothing, fredshit. What the fuck is wrong with you and don't say it doesn't hurt, because we both know it does". What did Sam do to Freddie and why is Sam so angry?

"Sam, what happened?"

"Remember what I did to Jonah when he tried to apologize?", I sure do remember that, the pain caused Jonah to limp for three weeks at least, but what has that to do with anything?

"Yeah, but that doesn't really answer my question, does it?"

"Actually yes it does. I did the same to Freddie"

What the hell was Sam talking about, Freddie still stands and he smiling for heaven's sake. Sam was very serious though and Sam isn't serious a lot. Freddie also looked at me like it was true. It was silent for a moment until Freddie spoke.

"I think I'm going home, Sam will probably tell you the story, see you tomorrow." And with that he left. I needed to know what was going on right now.

"Sam,… talk"

**Not really long again, but it felt like an perfectly good moment to stop.**

**Please review, if you have questions feel free to ask them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Carmine's POV**

I was sitting at my desk doing some paperwork. I wasn't a fan of paperwork, but it needed to be done. I needed to finish this fast so I could train. I've been out of shape lately.

Freddie came in, my favorite agent already, he looked at me like he wanted something from me. It's probably just a question about his training or something. He walked into my office looking nerdy casual as always.

"Carmine, can I ask you a question?", He asked me. Yep, probably about his training.

"It's about Sam", does he want me to talk to Sam? About what? And why?

"Sure", I said, this should be interesting.

"Sam is,… I think that,… It's just that", he stuttered. You can trust me Freddie just say it.

"Just say it Benson", I really like the sound of Benson, I mean come on, his first name just sucks. His parents must really hate him to give him that horrid name. He told me to call him Freddie and I respect that so I do, but 'Benson' just has some kind of flow.

"All right, I think I like it when Sam beats me up, actually I'm pretty sure I like it", he sighed. "I know it's crazy and that I shouldn't like it, but I do. What's wrong with me?"

Wow, it's not that I didn't suspect something like that, but hearing Freddie say it is still a shock.

"Ok, first tell me what you like about it, what do you feel when it happens?"

"Well…

**Freddie's POV**

I told him the whole story about what happened yesterday. I couldn't read his mood or thoughts from his face. I was used to the fact that Carmine is really emotionless, at least on the outside, but sometimes, like now, I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Well Freddie, it seems like you are either oversensitive for adrenaline or that you produce way too much adrenaline". I suspected that he would come up with some sort of scientific explanation, but I want to know how I should handle it.

"So now what Carmine. Should I just let her beat me or something. She knows I like it. Sam and Carly already think I'm a freak".

"I can't help you with your social problems Freddie, but if you don't mind I want to do an experiment. Do you only like it when Sam beats you or do you also like it when someone else does?"

"I don't know, I never fought people other than Sam". Where was he aiming at, did he want me to fight someone else? Did he want me to fight him? Not that I was afraid, no wait, I was afraid. I mean just look at him, he's the fucking hulk, only not green.

"Do you want me to fight you", I said a bit shaky.

"Of course not", he laughed, "I'm not going to fight you", he turned his head to the intercom pushed a green button and said one word: "Tom". Was I going to fight Tom? Wait, I mean: Was Tom going to kick my ass?

"You want me to fight Tom?"

"Yes"

**Tom's POV**

When I walked into Carmine's office I saw him and Freddie in conversation.

"Don't worry Freddie, if my theory is right he's not going to kick your ass", I asked.

"Ow hi Tom, I want you to fight Freddie", he said calmly.

"But he's not ready, he hasn't even had his first fight training". Seriously, if Freddie fought me now I could make sure he'd never fight again.

"Yeah, listen to Tom, Carmine. I'm not ready, not by far". Smart kid, what was Carmine thinking?

"Freddie, Tom, trust me, just do it."

**Freddie's POV**

Carmine was nuts, I thought to myself. I mean I've learned some about fighting from Sam, but this was the FBI. They must know how to kill you in a second or make sure you never walk again and I do love being able to walk. Now here I stand facing Tom in a boxing ring, no gloves of course.

"Freddie are you sure", Tom asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice", I answered. Well let's get this over with.

I tried to hit him multiple times on multiple places, but he dodge them all as I expected. I tried kicking him in the nuts but he protected it well with his thigh. It was obvious that he didn't really try to win.

"Come on Tom, hit him, if you don't right now I will take your car for a joyride". It was Carmines voice, I looked at him in confusion, on who's side was he? When I looked back at Tom I saw a fist coming towards me, I tried to dodge it, but I was too late. Luckily I could turn my face to the side so he didn't hit my right on the nose. I stumbled back for a second, but then it happened.

That amazing feeling again, feeling like energy is going to erupt out of you, like my muscles where about to explode. But there was something different, when I fought with Sam I didn't want to hurt her back, just to enjoy the feeling, but now I had a gigantic urge to punch him back, to put the energy in my body to good use. The next few second I acted on autopilot, like I was watching myself inside my head. First I hit him in his side to stun him, the next few blows I used all the energy I had.

Then I returned to my body, my energy level was back to normal like I never fought in the first place. Tom was groaning from the pain. He was grabbing to his stomach, his thigh was heavily bruised and I'm sure I hit his jaw also. Did I do that?

"Tom, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing", I almost shouted.

Carmine came to us with a smile on his face. I almost screamed at him. "Why did we need to do this, what did you want to find out in the first place and why are you smiling for Christ sake!"

"Freddie, this is exactly what I expected, you produce more adrenaline than the average man, I needed to make sure though."

"Ok, but why did I fight Tom, why not you?".

"Two reasons, 1, if you would have fought me you probably couldn't see how powerful you can be and 2, Tom needs to be humbler, he can use some ass kicking".

I kicked Tom's ass and I haven't even had training. A million questions raced through my mind: Why don't I want to hurt Sam? Is this healthy? What else may be wrong with me? And a lot more but they were mostly similar to the first three.

Carmine was about to walk to the gym, but I stopped him.

"Wait, what about Tom?"

"He's been through worse, he'll be fine".

"Yeah, I'll be fine, nice punching though. There's a lot of force coming out those toothpicks you call arms", he laughed at his joke. My muscles were fine, I was seventeen, did they expect I would be like a male swimsuit model like Tom? No, of course not.

"Time for your first fight training"

**Christine's POV**

Why do I need to teach the newbies fighting. Let Carmine take care of that, he's the fighting expert. He should teach the new nerd fighting. I'll guess it's less boring than paperwork, but it's close. Anyway, this Fredward guy should be here any minute. Carmine said he's special. I really want to believe it, but after the last two nerds it's hard for me to believe he might actually be different.

There he is, finally. He doesn't look like a nerd, but I haven't seen him here before so I guess it's him.

"Are you Fredward Benson"

"Yes I am, but please call me Freddie. You must be Christine, Carmine told me about you." All right, he isn't shy or something, I'm beginning to doubt this is the hacker.

"Yes I am, unless you have other questions I suggest we start the training."

"Let's begin then", he doesn't ask questions, he isn't a nerdy weirdo. If he surprises me at the fighting there might actually be hope for you young man.

"All right, there are some ground rules. I am going to do a little talk and you are going to listen, if you don't I will make sure you do in my own fun way understand?"

"Understand", absolutely no attitude, seriously, does this guy even know what a computer is?

"When fighting you can apply short contact like punching and kicking, and long contact like grabbing. Your goal is to apply short contact as much as possible, only grab if you have no other option. Now, when your punching. Aim at muscles to inflict pain, hit bone to immobilize and inflict injury on the long term. To stun you opponent you hit the face. Also hit the face if you want a knockout."

"Clear so far?"

"Muscles pain, Bone injury, Face stun and knockout", he said, he's fast with his mind, maybe he's a nerd after all.

"all right, usually. When you want to completely eliminate the opponent you want a knockout, but the face is the most protected area, to lower defenses you have to hit to hurt first. Then you can take a shot at the head. The better the fighter the more you have to hurt him before trying a knockout, if you don't succeed you can try to give him injury that will hinder him in fight."

"Now the most important, we respect all human beings, so when we try to defeat your opponent you use as few punches as possible, less damage before the knockout".

"Let's show you some often used combinations".

**Freddie's POV**

All those combinations and techniques are very familiar, it's like I've all seen it before. Actually I have seen them before, only from the other side of the punches. This was exactly how Sam beats me up. I guess it's not improbable that Carmine trained Sam, but it does surprise me. It wasn't hard for me to learn the combinations since I have watched them at least 3 times a day for the last 8 years. Nevertheless It was tiring.

**Christine's POV**

Is this his first training?, I think Carmine screwed up, this looks like he's been fighting for years, except his arms aren't very muscular and he seems way too nice for this. I do like this kid, he respects me, and surrounded with many overconfident musclemen everyday that is exactly what I need. He told me about his nerve failure and his adrenaline overproduction and that he's addicted to it. He really is special, after this day of training I start to believe he is a more durable nerd in comparison with the previous weak shy stupid geeks.

**That's it, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, hope this is good.**

**Just A Ten Dollar Bill**

**Four weeks after the last chapter**

**Sam's POV**

"Urrgh", Carly was fake interested in Freddie's tech-talk and I didn't have someone to talk to, well, mostly when Carly and I are talking, she does the talking, but you know what I mean. I needed to change that. I'm not going to waste the lunch break listening to Freddie. After 4 weeks of homeschooling he just came back to school, he just showed up again. He said he convinced his mom the school's good in all classes but health class so now he goes back to school except he doesn't take health class anymore. But it was a really obvious lie. I thought about beating the nub so he'd stop talking. They say violence isn't the answer to everything, but it is to a lot. Too bad I get expelled when I beat another nerd, I needed someone to do it for me. Jonah? No, I hate him and I don't know if Freddie and him still are friends, probably not, but I can't take the risk. Jason? He would do the trick and he would probably get away with it since he's all popular.

"Freddie, I need money", to get you beaten up, of course I didn't actually say the second part. He didn't need to know.

"Why"?, he asked me, like I'm going to answer his questions. I don't answer many questions.

"Are you going to give me money or what", I said trying to sound irritated.

"I am not going to give you any money if you don't give me a reason to why you need it". He was probably just looking for another argument, but I wasn't in the mood. "Food", the perfect lie, really believable and really short so Freddie couldn't pick up anything that implied it was a lie. Of course he believed it or he didn't care.

"Fine", he said as he handed me a ten-dollar-bill.

I walked to Jason, he was the bad guy pretending to be the good guy, everyone thought he was nice, but if you knew what he did you'd think twice becoming friends with him. He had the decent grades, was athletic and he never ditched school once, but he likes to beat people. Don't ask me why, but ever since Jonah paid him to kick some nerds ass he's the guy you need when you what someone beaten up. I never paid him, I can do that stuff by myself, but now I couldn't. So I needed his services.

"Hey Jason", I said waving with the ten-dollar-bill.

"Hey, who do you want me to 'you know'?", he asked. He didn't even ask me why I wanted him to do it or why I didn't do it myself.

"Benson", he didn't need more because he was already walking to our lunch table. I didn't really want to hurt Freddie, but since he enjoys it somehow. Besides, he can take way more than Jason could do to him. He was used to worse.

**Freddie's POV**

I was just talking to Carly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Sam, but then the hand squeezed me. The next thing I did was wrong and I didn't want to do it, but that FBI training taught me to act on reflexes so I did. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over my shoulder onto the table right into our lunch. Then I saw who it was: Jason. I know I could defend myself, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. When he stood up he looked like he was going to explode. I stood up, he walked slowly at me, probably for the dramatic effect.

I already knew what he was going to do and what I was going to do to defend myself. He would punch me in the face with his strongest hand, that's what anyone would do if not trained. Luckily I was. He tried to punch me as I predicted and I took a sidestep, and because the punching attempt made him turn slightly I was now halfway behind him, I kicked him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall to his knees. He couldn't do much as I was now fully behind him. I pulled him in a headlock and tried to keep him on his knees. Although I was much stronger than 4 weeks ago I still wasn't nowhere near as strong as Jason, but if you get the technique right you really don't need much muscle.

After half a minute of him struggling to get out of the lock he gave up and I let go off him. I wasn't until then that I saw a crowd had formed around us, not that I was surprised. Carly was screaming at me, but Sam was nowhere to be found. Just when I thought I had my doses of trouble for the day I heard the intercom:

"Freddie Benson to the principal's office", Crap.

**Sam's POV**

He kicked Jason's butt. How? When I slowly replayed the fight in my head I had a déjà vu. I knew those techniques, I learned them from my uncle on the age of six. Even though I didn't use those techniques much(except for the headlock of course), they were still a clear memory. Those moves where taught to the higher government agencies and in my uncle's case the FBI. Did Freddie work for the government?

**I didn't realize I didn't update Saturday, so now you get 2 chapters . Hope you like it. If you have idea's or suggestions please share. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Control

**Carmine's POV**

"Samantha, are you sure it was Freddie". I can't believe that he got into a fight at school, just because you can beat someone up doesn't mean you have the right to do so. I know it is tempting sometimes, but i really thought Freddie would be better than that. Guess i was wrong. I have tried to teach Sam respect for others and that fighting isn't the solution, but after a few years I gave up. Sam is just a fighter and i don't think she can help it, but Freddie. No, I didn't think Freddie would do something like that.

"I'm not blind uncle. If I say I saw something, then I'm sure about what I saw", She said over the phone. Always the hothead.

"All right, calm down. Now why would you call me about that", I already knew why, but still i needed to be sure.

"Because, he fought just like you would, just like I would".

"Samantha, calm down, I don't know where he learned that, but I suspect he just got it from you, I mean you do beat him up 5 different ways a day right. He must've picked it up from you", I lied. She couldn't know... Yet.

"I don't think so Carm, you know I know when you're lying and we both know you are. I don't know why you're lying, but I bet you have a good reason for it so I'll let it go. But I'm going to find out", and with that she hung up.

She was going to find out, I couldn't do anything to prevent that, but I could make sure it would take her a while, at least long enough to prepare for what was coming. Still, I couldn't believe that Freddie would fight in public. After four weeks with the FBI he should know that it's stupid to fight in the open, especially because a trained eye could recognize the fighting technique we use. In this case It was just Samantha and she would know not to talk, but if someone else would find out it could get messy. People can't know about who works at the top level of the FBI. "Dammit, Benson".

**Freddie's POV**

I was walking home from school after the lecture the Principle gave me. He didn't punish me, because he knew that I didn't start the fight. After he was done he told me: "Consider the fact that you don't get punished a kindness, because you prevent Sam from tearing down the building, just don't do it again Freddie. Oh, and congrats on your math test, I know the scores aren't officially published yet, but I heard you had the highest score". I know he doesn't hate me, I'm convinced that Principle Franklin likes me, however what he said was right; I was stupid to fight Jason, I mean, It was self defense at first, but that head lock was really unnecessary. I can't believe I lost it like that, like it wasn't me fighting, but someone else inside of me. I can't say I'm surprised by what happened, not after what I've discovered about myself the last month. I mean, Hacking for fun and Masochistic, Having an identity crisis isn't that crazy comparing. It seemed that everything had less intensity than before. Normally I would be really happy when I had an amazing score at math, but now it was just... less important, also I couldn't care less about the fact that Principle Franklin had lectured me. Usually you have that negative feeling after you get lectured, but this time it was like it didn't matter. Like Franklin and I just discussed the weather or something. Why was this happening to me? Why can't it _

"bzzzzzz", I picked up instantly, like a reflex. I seemed to do a lot on reflexes lately.

"Benson, I know you didn't start that fight, but you shouldn't fight in school", It was Carmine.

"I'm sorry, but it was like I wasn't myself. I couldn't control myself, it was like a reflex, I'm sorry". I was sorry. I didn't mean to fight Jason, except I did.

"Look, I know we taught you to act on instinct and reflexes, but you need to learn to shut your reflexes off. If you aren't on an assignment you're not in direct danger, you need to learn to control yourself". I knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. How do you shut your instinct off, it's not like you can flip a switch and the light goes off.

"hey, don't worry about it anymore ok, the reason I called was because Samantha called me, she recognized the fighting. She knows that you are trained, but she doesn't know that you are trained here. I want to be the one to tell her that you're with the FBI and I will tell her, just not yet". That perfectly understandable, but how am I going to lie against Sam.

"I understand, again I am really sorry about the fight".

"Stop apologizing, I know it wasn't your fault, but we need to work on your control. See you tomorrow, bye _

"bye", I said, even thought he already hung up. Sam recognized the fighting. What was I going to say?


End file.
